opposites
by science for shamy
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are doing opposites of each other, because their curiosity levels were up. They wanted to see their friends reaction, but it lead to Sheldon realising some things.


**_note: I posted this on my tumblr._**

* * *

"I will not watch the hippy dippy romance movie tomorrow, I would rather watch star trek or Stephan hawking's documentary" Amy said as he looked at Sheldon, the gang stopped talking to each other and looked over at the odd couple, shocked from what Amy had said.

"Amy! We are going to see this movie."

Amy slumped and sighed "Alright, fine. But, just so you know, all these hippy dippy are really unnecessary."

Sheldon smiled in victory. "You rather watch star trek?" Penny looked at Amy in disbelief. "Really?"

"Or watch Stephan hawking's documentary?" Bernadette said.

Amy only shrugged, "Why not it's self-explanatory that I will watch it." she raised her eyebrows at them. "HOLD UP, You really RATHER watch any of those?" she nodded.

"Sheldon! What did you do to Amy?" Bernadette snapped. "suite yourself, Amy what did you do to Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"I don't need your nonsense from you guys, already have one from this guy" using her head to point at Sheldon. "Amy!"

"Well, I got to go. I have some work to do." Amy said. Gathering her stuff and about to leave. "Amy, aren't you going to kiss me, good night?" Sheldon asked. Amy raised her eyebrows at him. She looked at her friends, whom she shares with Sheldon.

"Very well." they kissed and Amy smiled at him and said. "Will you stop by my lab? Or should I come to your office?"

"I'll be coming to your lab, since we're doing the project together, and we'll be doing that squishy yucky stuff I wanted to do." Amy glared at him, but her face softened a second. "Ain't she great? I'll be working with my girl friend, how romantic!"

"Way to go to kill the mood, anyway see you then." with that she left. She smirked at herself from the look at her friends reactions.

* * *

After the "project" they went straight to Los Robles, and then their friends were there. "Hello!" their friends greeted, they greeted back as well.

then Sheldon disappeared to his room to get ready. "So…Amy. What are you going to go see with Sheldon?"

"I could careless, Sheldon's picking the movie."

"What if he picks a non-romantic movie?" Amy snort. "What if? Literally? Literally?" The gang looked at her so weirdly, "I bet you guys aren't watching a movie."

"Suite yourself, you guys could come if you wish."

"Isn't this date night?"

"Nonsense, just come with us if you want."

Sheldon came out and told Amy he's ready to go. And she announce that the gang is coming with them as well.

he glared at her then nodded.

In the middle of the movie, Sheldon requested that they hold hands, their friends chocked on popcorn, or whatsoever they were eating/drinking.

Amy sighed and hold his hand. Sheldon smiled softly.

After the movie was done, they walked out and Amy was commenting how it was to much romance and how it was too hippie.

"Of course it has a lot of romance, it was a romance movie after all." Sheldon said rolling his eyes.

then he went closer to her. "you weren't suppose to invited them, this wasn't the plan." he whispered into her ear. "Sorry, well pay back? Remember how you invited Raj to our date night?" she whispers back.

He stepped back, and nodded. "May I have my kiss?" Amy sighed again and just give him a peck.

"Well.. This is end of date night, I'll be heading home now."

as she left, Sheldon followed her.

the gang stood there, completely baffled."What the."

"they been like that for a week. What the heck is going on with them?"

* * *

"You were suppose wait for me to respond to you." Sheldon said. "Sheldon, our friends aren't around. Don't need to do the opposite any-more."

"Well, today is date night, and you weren't suppose to invite them."

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I didn't think you were going to mind. And we- wait, respond to me?"

"I wanted to kiss you but you had other ideas."

"Oh, well okay then. Anyway, have you seen the frustration in our friends? Should we stop?" Amy said and laughed. "Yeah, I saw. I think we should."

still laughing. "Wow, I think we nailed it huh? let's ask them how they felt and-"

"I've realised things." he cut her off.

"what's that?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"How much I wanted to kiss you, and hold your hand. When it wasn't necessary."

"Sheldon.-" he cut her off. "No, the way you rejected me when I asked you if I could kiss you. It upset me."

She smiled. "Well, you could've asked me that, then I could've kissed you."

"Okay, with that. We're going to your apartment, go watch a movie and you owe me those kisses, and I want my cuddles."

Amy smiled at him, "Okay."

* * *

**OK OK, this is sort of "OC" isn't? THIS IS MY ATTEMPT AT WRITING A FANFIC. My grammar sucks, as you can tell. and English isn't my first language by the way. eerrm k. Can you tell me how it is? Sorry, if you see any of my grammar mistakes.**


End file.
